Pokedex Mothers
by Gamer95
Summary: A collection of adopted fics where the mothers are loosely based on various Pokemon. Chapter One: Sylveon [Part One]
1. Sylveon Part One

It was a lush, green forest... Flowers grew in seconds, the sun always shined, and tiny people found the will to be happy again. An interesting fact was that Fairies, the kind of ones you read about, exist. They all had a single purpose, a constant thought. Children must be happy. They couldn't STAND seeing a sad or unhappy child. So when they ended up stumbling upon child abuse, they took matters into their own hands... They immediately swept the child away to a realm between dimensions, a forest where the children could be raised by a fairy guardian in a manner similar to a mother and child. The forest was kept alive by the Queen Fairy, Sylvia, whom was kind and loving. Her magic provided food, water and miscellaneous toys for every child. That way they were forever with whatever they wanted. Her Magic took one step further. Every child within her realm stayed young, and well, childish. They never knew selfishness or greed. Sylvia was watching over her subjects. She did so using a crystal ball. She liked to see them interact with their children. One such subject was in her human form, cradling a little girl who had originally been set to go to an awful orphanage. "You are just SUCH a good boy Daniel!" The well endowed, pink haired woman cooed. The boy was shrinking back slightly, smiling softly. He hadn't been held like this since his parents passed away in the crash... He loved his new mother. "Are you hungry?" She asked, slightly babying him. Daniel nodded at her and the Fairy Mother, Rose, took him to get food. Sylvia swirled her hand moving to a scene of a crying child being tended to by one such servant with flowing green hair and a blue sundress.

"Shhh darling. I know you're scared, but we're all nice here..."

"I...I wanna go home..." The little girl whimpered.

"Shhh..." The fairy hugged the child. "Trust me...When you've lived here for a while, you will find this place MUCH better than your old home..." The girl's parents had been psychologically abusing her, trying to forcibly mold her to fit their image and getting incredibly angry when she didn't meet their standards, insulting her relentlessly.

The girl whimpered, and rubbed her eyes with her fists. "B-but mommy and daddy will g-get mad at me!" She cried, slowly growing louder

"No. They won't. Never again."

The girl let out a quiet sob and looked up at the fairy. Her eyes were red with tears and constant rubbing. "P-Promise...?"

"Of course. You don't have to see them ever again. Cross my heart." The girl broke into sobs and clutched tightly to her new magical guardian. Sylvia smiled at the scene and leaned back in her throne, made of fine wood. Everyone was so happy! And that alone was a good thing.

However, something felt...amiss. She felt a pang of sadness in her chest and she didn't know why. What was wrong? The Pangs kept coming. The sadness felt...infectious. Someone, somewhere was so sad, that it was affecting her the queen. One look at the Fairy Guards however, signalled that they felt it too. She decided to check on her subjects. Hopefully her magic would protect them from feeling the sorrow... Thankfully, it was. Surely however, if this sadness was to affect HER, no Fairy could heal it. There was only one thing to do... Find and eradicate this negative feeling. This was HER duty. The queen of the fairies was responsible for this child. She...had her own child to care for. It excited her and terrified her at the same time... She had never had a child, truth be told. But she was getting one, and that was what was important. She stood, her long, pink and sparkling dress cascading behind her as her Pig-Tailed hair with bows floated around thanks to her magic aura. There was no getting out of it. She would save this child. And she would ensure he had everything he needed and then some. Transitioning into her Smaller, Insect Form, she poofed out of the secret dimension towards the location of the child...

Meanwhile, on Number 4 Privet, we see a boy trapped in a small dark space, alone. He was cold, he was shivering, he was crying. Crying with no one to care. His Family had taken a small car ride, so he could let out his emotions. He was nursing a broken arm and a violently swollen shut eye. His whole face was bruised. He was in too much pain to move. His innocence was shattered entirely. His hope was dwindling. What was he hoping for? His family... A family. Anyone... But it wasn't happening. The world hated him too much. He was doomed to be lonely and sad forever... That is until the front door opened. Harry flinched into his cupboard. If his family was home, a beating was coming... However, it wasn't his family. Well...Technically, yes...It WAS his family... He heard strange, shimmering sounds, coming from right outside her cupboard door. There was a click of a lock unlocking and Harry was greeted with a TINY figure. Tiny and pink, and flying!? "Hello, my child..." The light spoke. He flinched and whimpered, shrinking away into the cupboard. What was it?! What was the scary light?! Sylvia smiled in understanding. "It's all right, child, I understand your fear. It is not the first time an assigned child has been afraid of their new mother upon seeing them for the first time." Harry blinked, tears blurring up the world. "M...Mother?" He asked, his voice soft and childlike.

"That's right, dear." Sylvia replied. The light began to grow brighter. She was going to shrink him down... Harry felt a cool feeling. Then he felt small...smaller than before. Then he got picked up by warm arms. He was confused. He looked around. He was...IN the pink light... He looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had a gentle smile and soft eyes...and her tummy pillows were nice too...

She was holding him nice...And he knew...He just KNEW FOR A FACT that she would NEVER hit him, EVER, under any circumstances. "There we are darling...would you like to go home now? I'm sure you'll just love feeling nice again..." She whispered, gently.

Harry sniffled. "H-Home...?" He squeaked hopefully.

She nodded. "Yes dear... Home. Where no one will EVER hurt you..."

"Never...?" He whispered. He didn't know why...but he just felt so safe...

Sylvia nodded and kissed his head. "Never ever...I promise. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Uh huh! Uh huh!" He said. He had hope again...

She grinned and opened a hole through Space and flew threw it, emerging in her throne room. Her guards gasped and blinked, confused. The QUEEN had a child? "Your highness...?" A guard asked tentatively, raising her hand. "Are you going to..."

"Yes." Sylvia replied proudly. "Meet my new son."

The guards cooed and waved, dropping their serious demeanor. "He's adorable! But he's hurt! We need to get him healed Queen Sylvia."

"Correct." Sylvia nodded. "Retrieve my spellbook. I must find the healing spell." The guards rushed away and she sat on her throne, giggling. Her new son was just so cute! He was clutching tight to her. Sylvia smiled at him. "Welcome home, dear." She cooed, stroking the back of his head.

The guards returned a moment later with a book in hand, page open. "Right here my queen. Quickly!"

The queen accepted the book. "Thank you. Let me see here..."

She chanted the words on the page, and Harry's eyes widened as her hand's glowed. She was doing the M-Word! Real M-Word! Right in front of him! But that was BAD...Wasn't it...? She couldn't do that...She was too good... Suddenly she tapped his forehead, and warmth exploded in his body. He cooed, and giggled, feeling great all around. He could see from both eyes now! He could move his arm again! All the pain was all gone! Every single last bit of it! Was she...an angel...? "A...Are you an angel...?" He asked, the guards giggling at his words. Sylvia smiled and brushed some hair from his brow.

"No darling...a fairy."

Harry gasped. "A fairy...? Really...?" He said, awestruck.

She nodded. "I've brought you to where all the fairies live. Everyone here is a cutie like you or a kind fairy."

He blushed and looked down. "C-Cutie...?" He said softly.

"You might be the most adorable darling i've ever laid eyes on." She said earnestly, voice dripping with cheer and happy intentions. Harry blushed

"Are you sure...?" He asked. He felt more confident around her. She made him feel safe.

"I am positive my little Prince. Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?"

Harry got to eat? When he was with the Dursley's he never got to eat...but now he could? He looked down. "Um...I dunno...I don't eat a lot..." He admitted. "What is there?"

"Anything ever." She said seriously. Harry blinked before shrugging and saying

"Macaroni and cheese...?" He cutely ruined and butchered the word Macaroni.

"It's yours." Sylvia said with a giggle. "I will have it ready shortly."

Harry nodded and cooed, loving the contact he was receiving. As her guard took the hint and rushed off, she began rocking Harry back and forth. Harry blushed She was holding him nice... He felt happy. "Y-You're nice...I like you..."

Sylvia cooed and tapped his nose. In a soft tone she replied, "Well I love you."

He smiled. "Really?" He said, excited.

"REALLY really."

Harry cheered and clutched tightly to Sylvia, who smirked at his excited behaviour and kissed his head. "L-Love me! She really loves me!"

"Yes, of course I do. I can imagine few people that wouldn't." The fairy explained.

The guard returned with a steaming bowl that Harry drooled at the sight of. He was SO hungry. "I-I can eat it..?"

"Yes, of course." Sylvia placed him in a high chair. "There. Allow me to feed you." "We need to get some more meat on your bones little dear." She said, ruffling his hair. Harry blinked,

"M-Meat...?"

"Correct." Sylvia replied with a nod. "You're MUCH too skinny." Harry looked at himself, then looked down in silent apology. Sylvia tilted his head up by his chin. "Shhh, hush now...nothing to be sad about." He gave her a small smile. She kissed his forehead. "Just focus on enjoying your new life." Harry smiled and nodded, eating all the food that was sent his way. He never felt so...full! It was so great.

He smiled happily at Sylvia all the while. Sylvia herself was unable to stop smiling. "So cute." She said softly. Eventually however, Harry yawned in his seat. He rubbed his eyes with his tired fists, making an adorable scene. Sylvia picked him up with a mirthful smile. "Well, it looks like someone is tired." She said, amused. "Come along, let's get you to sleep." Harry giggled and snuggled closer to her as she picked him up and strolled him through the halls of her magnificent palace. After a few minutes of walking, she discovered her bedroom, with her bed the size of a small room. She giggled as she carried him over and set him in. Harry looked around in awe. The bed was HUGE! As long as a football field and as wide as one as well! Sylvia set him down on it, then pulled the blanket over him. "Here we go, all comfy cozy. Ready to sleep baby boy?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you...Miss...Um..." He froze.

Sylvia cooed, "dear, it's mommy, or mama, okay?" She told him gently. Harry smiled and nodded happily.

"Kay, mommy..." He said softly. "Love you..."

"I love you too darling..." she whispered, kissing his forehead. He cooed...then promptly fell asleep, his little eyes shutting tightly. Sylvia cooed. "Well...It's happened. I have a little prince to call my own..." She felt an overwhelming warmth fill her chest. She just LOVED this feeling, and she loved Harry. She loved love! She loved EVERYTHING! She was so happy! She was going to make the announcement right away! The world had to know! So with a happy heart she sprang up and rushed out to make her announcement to her people. All the while, Harry slept peacefully, slowly healing from the abusive ordeal he had suffered. Harry would be safe and sound...for good. She rushed out the palace doors and gestured to her guards. "Quick! Gather up the citizens! I have to tell them about my new baby darling boy who I love so much!"

The guards all saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" They replied, happy to be of service.

Sylvia watched as the guards rushed into the kingdom, fairies and their children emerging from their homes and daily activities to hear what the queen had to say. They were all excited, but they didn't know what she could possibly want. She cleared her throat when were all present. "Greetings, my loyal subjects!" She declared happily. "Today, I give you most joyous news!"

"Ooh's" and "Aah's" filled the group of people, and Sylvia clapped her hands.

"I have found...a son!" There was a brief silence. Then, cheers erupted from the crowd. The queen had been looking for a child for so long... The Queen blushed and waved her arms, flowers descending from the sky from seemingly nowhere. "He's inside resting! Those HORRIBLE human monsters hurt him! That's why he needs to be treated with extra care."

The citizens all murmured, fully understanding. Their children were all the same when they first came in. It was only natural. "What's his name?" A little human girl called out. Sylvia cooed and leaned down to face in her direction.

"His name is Harry! Please be nice if you meet him!" The girl smiled and nodded. Sylvia was delighted by the peoples' reactions. They had taken the news even better than she expected. But that was a good thing she supposed. She didn't want angry fairies and children! Everyone had to remain happy. So, waving at her subjects she went back into her castle and giggled. She just really loved making people happy...she decided she was going to do that more often. And now she had the perfect guinea pig to practice doing so. She wondered if Harry was sleeping well. She suddenly grew worried and decided to check on him. It wasn't uncommon for the children to have nightmares... She rushed towards his room at a brisker pace, picking up her dress to move faster. Should he be in pain she'd go into maximum snuggle mode and try to console him. Oh she hoped he was fine... She made it to his door and slowly opened it. She poked her head inside. Then she looked over to the boy's bed... He was indeed thrashing about in his bed, a pained expression on his face. She gasped and felt cold fill her heart. No! He couldn't be sad he didn't deserve it! She rushed to the bedside. "Harry, my dear! No, awaken!" She ran in and hugged him, rocking him back and forth. "Please wake up, please please please..." she whispered. He shuddered and woke up.

"M-Mama...?" He spoke softly. He was groggy and confused and scared.

"Shhh...shush darling...it's okay..." she soothed, stroking his hair. "Please calm down my sweet...Mommy has you..."

He buried his face in his chest. "I don't like Uncle Vernon...He's so mean..."

Yuna smirked as she felt something tug on one of her hairs. So SOMEONE was off in this direction...~ It was time to play. She stood up and launched through the trees, rapidly approaching the person or animal. She pulled him tighter into her bust, trying to make him relax. "Shush baby I know...I know baby please..." He forced himself to relax. He was making her sad. That was very very bad. So he started to take a few deep breaths, and he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Sylvia kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek with her palm. "Shhh my sweet darling...it's alright mama's got you..."

He hugged her. "Thank you...Mama..."

She gave him another kiss, planted on the nose this time, then pulled him in tighter. "It's alright dear, the nightmares will go away eventually... For now, be happy mama's here."

He smiled and nodded. "Kay, mama..." He said softly.

And the two stayed snuggled up close...

The next day, Sylvia carried Harry through her palace. She wanted her boy to be familiar with his new home. He was looking around curiously and innocently. It was all so big. "Um...Do I clean all this...?" He asked softly.

Sylvia stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Did your uncle make you clean, darling?" She asked, worried. Harry nodded.

"Well worry about that no longer! We have servants for that, so you haven't the need to do such things." She assured him.

Harry giggled and hugged Sylvia tightly. "T-Thank you! I..I don't like cleaning...it's hard..."

"I'm sure it is. Especially for a tiny one like you." She said with a smile. Harry snuggled in close and she resumed her tour. After touring she set Harry down in her lap on her throne. "Now Harry, are you wondering where we are?"

Harry nodded. "Um...It's really big...Where are we?"

Sylvia grinned. "You are in Fairy Land. Me and my subjects travel the world, saving children such as you. Then we bring them here and become their mommies!"

He blinked. "Fairies...? Real fairies...?" He said softly.

She giggled and nodded. "Yup! I'm the queen of the fairies!"

Harry gasped. "A...A queen...?" He breathed, stunned by the revelation.

Sylvia nodded. "Do you know what that makes you, cutie?" Harry shrugged in response. The queen giggled. "Why it makes you my little prince, of course!" She explained cheerfully.

Harry gasped yet again. He was ROYALTY?! H-He got to be taken away from his bad family to get a new mommy...and be royalty?! Sylvia giggled at his reaction. "Careful, you'll swallow a bug." She said, closing his mouth.

"I...I'm important..?" he questioned. He had heard that Prince's and Queens were important... So did that make him important?

"Oh yes. VERY important." Sylvia replied. "You're my prince, so you're very important to me. And all of my subjects will treat you with respect."

Harry felt so excited...he started trembling and hugging Sylvia. She hugged him back and he started giggling. He just LOVED being treated like this! Sylvia giggled and carried him out of the room. It was almost lunch time. He had to eat. Another couple of days passed. Harry began to slowly but surely be affected by the queen's magic. He started coming out of his shell, and was openly playing with his new toys, and cuddling his new mother, at almost every chance he got. He was the PERFECT child... However, there was one problem...He was scared to go outside. She had tried to help him prepare for it, but he was just so shy. "I-If I go outside, w-what if no one likes me...?" Harry would ask. She would gently tell him every time, that he was 100% safe.

But he was always still reluctant, and she would drop it. But she knew that she had to get him out there sooner or later. For his sake. So she came up with a brilliant plan. She would just simply lure Harry outside with treats! He couldn't resist them! But was that really the right thing to do...? Hmm...Maybe she could ask some of her guards for advice. Most of them had children of their own. "Charlotte?" she called out, waving to the guard who occupied her door. The Guard nodded and stepped forward.

"What is it you require, milady?"

"Um...So...I've never had a child before, and I was wondering if, perhaps...You could offer me some advice on...How to convince him to come outside?"

Charlotte nodded and stood up straight up. "So your little one is scared to leave the palace? Well...maybe you should try to convince him how nice it is outside."

Sylvia looked down. "Yes...Perhaps if I had visual evidence it would help..."

"What do you mean my lady?" the blue haired guard asked, tilting her head. Charlotte wasn't the brightest bulb, but she knew how to take care of kids.

"Uh...Pictures. You know...Photos of the outside world."

"Oh!" Charlotte grinned, sticking out her tongue, "Yes I shall gather you the finest pictures around!"

"Thank you, Charlotte!" Sylvia replied gratefully. "I appreciate it!"

"No problem my lady!" Charlotte grinned, "Harry should be waking up from Naptime soon."

Sylvia grinned. "Oh, wonderful!" She said cheerfully. "I shall go and await his awakening!" She set down towards Harry's bedroom and spotted him, in the pillow fort they had built together, resting peacefully. She poked her hand in and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Honey?"

Harry's head popped out groggily. "Mama...?" He said sleepily before yawning.

"Good day sweetie...did you sleep good?" She asked gently. He smiled tiredly and reached out for a hug, which his mother returned happily. "Good." Harry snuggled closer to her. "Now...We need to discuss getting you outside..." Harry stiffened and whimpered.

"M-Mommy...I don't like the outside...it's hot, and cold, and there are bugs..." He protested.

"No. Not here." Sylvia interrupted.

"W-What?" He asked, confused.

"It's always extremely beautiful outside Harry."

He tilted his head. "For real?" He asked.

"For real." She promised. It was at this moment, Charlotte returned with a folder in her hands.

"I have them milady!"

"Ah, thank you!" Sylvia said gratefully, accepting it. "Just see here..."

She held up a picture of the nearby lake. It was glittering beautifully, with the sun in the background. "T-That's so much water..." Harry blinked

"Mm-hmm!" Sylvia nodded. "Now look at the trees!"

Harry looked at the other picture and giggled. "It's pretty...i-is it safe?" he asked, slowly becoming convinced

"Well of course!" Sylvia explained. "We fairies work hard to make sure everything is safe for our children."

Harry shrugged and giggled, "s-so it's nice...?" he asked, to which Sylvia nodded and nuzzled his face.

"It's very nice."

He hesitated for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. "...Can we go there...?"

"Of course!" Sylvia said, almost immediately. Harry giggled and felt himself be lifted into the air

"Yay!" He cheered happily. Sylvia giggled.

She helped Harry into his regular clothes she had gotten for him, then held his hand, leading him out the palace doors. She was wearing a Blue sundress with a large and wide brimmed hat. The hat was the same color as the grass around them, and it blended well. Harry looked around in awe. It was like something out of a colouring book! So much green and blue... Fairies stopped and pointed at the queen and her son. Sylvia waved back with a happy heart. She loved seeing her subjects happy, and she liked that she had such a reputation. Harry however, his inside her leg. The fairy queen giggled and knelt down to his level. "Oh, don't be frightened, dear. Come on out now..."

"B-But they're looking at me..." Harry sniffled, looking at Sylvia worriedly. With the gentleness of a soft blanket being placed atop you, she hugged Harry. "They want to meet their prince." She replied gently. "They're happy to have you here."

Harry blinked at her. "T-They're...happy to see me...?" he asked. Sylvia nodded gently.

"They love their little prince." She said, stroking his hair. "Would you like to meet them?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. To add a little extra comfort she lifted Harry into her arms and rubbed his back. Harry hugged her tight. "Come then. Come and meet our subjects." Sylvia cooed gently. She carried him over to Sapphire, a long-time mother, who was playing peek-a-boo with her daughter. "Hello Sapphire! How is Belle doing?" Sylvia asked

"She's doing great!" Sapphire replied boisterously. She always was a tomboy.

"Oh that is wonderful to hear. Belle, are you having fun with your mother?" she asked, looking down at the brunette child next to Sapphire.

The child nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh! We're playing peek-a-boo!" She declared proudly.

Sylvia gestured to Harry and then pointed to Belle. "Harry, why don't you play with Belle? I'm sure she'd love a playmate."

Harry looked at her, uneasy. "Um...Okay...I'll try..." He squeaked.

"Hi there Harry! I'm Belle. I'm six and a half!" she cheerfully greeted, playing with her pigtails.

Harry looked down timidly. "M'Harry...Four..." He replied.

Suddenly, Belle gave Harry a hug. It made him blush and feel sheepish, however he came out of his shell and played a game of tag with Belle. Meanwhile, several fairies bombarded their queen with questions. The queen let out a giggle. "Now now, one at a time please." She chided gently.

"Is he just as darling as we think he is?"

"Well, you could find that out if you took one look at him." The fairies turned to see Belle had won, but was congratulating Harry with a hug. Harry returned it, now at ease. Sylvia giggled at her son's reaction. "You see? He is quite darling indeed."

The fairies let out an immediate "AWWWWWWWWW" at the sight, making Harry and Belle blush bright red. Sylvia teased Harry by humming the Kissing in a Tree song.

He squeaked and hid his face in his hands. Sylvia smiled and approached. "Are you having fun?"

"Y-yes mommy..." Harry replied, giggling while blushing. Sylvia crouched down and gave him a tight hug because she felt like it.

"Very good! Are you glad I brought you out?" She asked kindly.

"Yes mommy!" he giggled, hugging her even tighter than before. In response, she picked him up.

"I suppose it's almost time for dinner."

He frowned. "Already?" He wanted to play some more.

"We can set up a play date with little Belle tomorrow can't we?" She asked, stroking his hair. He shrugged and nodded.

He was very excited. "Bye Belle!" He called out happily.

"Bye bye Harry!" Belle waved, holding her mother's hand before walking off. Harry felt extremely happy...he had made a FRIEND. A real friend who liked him.

Sylvia noticed his smile and giggled. "Well someone's happy!" She chirped.

Harry nodded in response and let out an eep. "I made a friend mama! A real friend!"

"You certainly did! Well done! I'm very proud!" Sylvia replied. The fact that his mother was proud of him only made him grin wider. With happy hearts, the two took off back home to eat. Harry was slowly but surely getting well again...


	2. Eeveelutions Part One

Witches. Most consider them evil and most of the time they are right. There was a whole school dedicated to hunting them along with other creatures of the dark. Yet for those who look to the history books and the legends of old would remember a time where witches lived alongside man in peace.

Such a family lived far from the civilized world. They were known as the Volution family. A family of witches who for centuries has been a friend and ally for mankind since the days of old. All the remanded of this family are a pack of sisters that are known by all by their great beauty and skill and magic.

It was just a normal spring day for this great family. Jolta the master of electricity was currently out for a jog outside her long spiky blond hair ran down her back as she jogged past the local wildlife.

Things inside the famed mansion were as normal as you can get.

Leafa, the mistress of nature, was meditating against a tree. She heard her sister run by and smiled.

"Hey, careful over there. You're gonna trip over my-"

"Whoaaaaa!" Jolta yelped as she fell over a ledge.

"...Turtle friend." The green-haired sister smiled and shook her head, standing up. She approached the turtle's side, knelt down and patted his head. "No worries, little dude. My sis just needs to slow down and take stuff in every now and again." She soothed, knowing the turtle felt bad. "She's a real tough girl, y'know. She'll get back up in no time flat. C'mon, we'd better go check up on her." Calmly walking forward, she looked over the ledge. "Hey, sis, you feel okay?"

"MMMMMMPH!"

The blonde had landed in one of Leafa's flower gardens, headfirst in the dirt in an embarrassing position.

Her butt sticking up and swaying trying to get out from the ground with her legs pushing.

Lefa smiled down at her little turtle friend. "I'm sure she will be okay." She said walking away a small smirk on her face.

The canyon lit up with lightning yet nothing worked as the loud screaming was being heard.

Inside the mansion Flara the kind hearten mistress of fire was trying to be convinced by Espa mistress of the psychic arts, to were a more reviling dress that showed off the shy girls bust.

"Now Flara darling, this dress just speaks you!" Espa spoke with a smile, her voice having a heavy French accent.

"But it looks so reviling!" Flara replied shyly. "Why would anyone wear something like that?"

Espa rolled her eyes at her sister. "Oh to be the life of the party" she said pressing the dress to herself and looking into the mirror her violet eyes shining, "And to catch that special gentleman's attention!" she said waving her hand through her long purple hair with a smirk.

"But I don't wanna catch a special gentleman's attention..." Flara whimpered, looking down timidly and tapping her index fingers together. "I'm happy single..."

"Oh, please try it?" Espa pleaded.

"No..."

"Pretty please?"

"Uh-uh..."

"Sacre bleu,just try on the clothes!"

"You can't make me!"

The smirk on Espas face unnerved the shy woman who scooted away from her in slight fear.

"Oh…I wouldn't say that dear." She said her eyes glowing slightly. She watched as Flara eyes glazed over slightly and her smirk grew only to be slapped upside the head.

"Ow!" She said rubbing the back of her head while Flara blinked and shook her head coming more aware. The violet haired woman scowled at the offender. "What you do that for Umbra?"

The woman was the tallest of the sisters her midnight black haired tied into a long ponytail her piercing red eyes stared at her sister with boredom. "For hypnotizing our sister." She said in a dull tone.

Espa pouted. "But she was being difficult!" she tried to argue then flinched back at the angry look the flame mistress was giving her.

Umbra let out a sigh and shook her head,

"Greeting's sisters!" the light and happy voice of their other sister spoke from the door way.

Umbra's eyes widened and she gazed back to her room. Faster than the two had ever seen her, she had leaped into her room and locked it with a click.

Sylva tilted her head and pouted. "Oh, blast!" She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Umbra, I implore thou...Please allow me to see thy room!"

"No." Umbra's voice sounded from the other side.

"I merely come to deliver...a erm...package! Yes, I have a parcel for you!"

"I'm not falling for that."

"Oh, but I jest you not, dear sister!"

"I don't have anything in here."

Sylva pouted. Her sister was hiding a secret in her room. She had a hunch that she had developed a crush on a boy. She wanted to find out who it was and get her sister hooked up with the man of her dreams...if she would just LET her!

In another corner of the room sitting in a relaxing chair and with a good book in hand the icy blue eyes glazed over to the pare with annoyance. "You'd think she would take the hint." She spoke softly.

A giggle to her side made her annoyance level grow as she glared over to the short aqua blue haired girl with a bright smile and eyes that seemed to resemble the gentle sea. "Like totally!" she cheered.

The ice mistress sighed irritably, "What do you want Vapora?" she asked irritated.

The teenage looking woman smiled wide at her sister. "Well there's a new shop that opened in the mall! Wana come!"

The girl let out a huff and looked back at her book. "I'll pass thanks."

The water queen pouted. "Come on Glacy! You do nothing but read! Like it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend!"

Glacia looked at her older sister and rolled her eyes. "And you do?" She asked. Vapora pouted.

"Not my fault the only boys who wanna ask me out are like, seventeen!" She protested.

"I'm not going." Glacia said sternly.

"Yes you are~!" Vapora sang.

"Vapora..."

"C'mooon, a little outing will be good for you!" Grinning, she grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"VAPORAAAAAA!"

Flara and Espa watched with beads of sweat as they felt the air grow colder and the amused giggle of their more childlike sister.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion the youngest member of the family was working on her newest creation. Her fluffy brunette hair was at the moment tied down to not get in her way. Her eyes covered by round glasses

This was Eeva the youngest sibling and the only sister who did not use magic. Yet she was not troubled by this. She had a brain that rivaled only a few and a knack for machines. They call her just normal, when they had no idea how far off they were.

She smirked down at her little creation. A tiny helper robot that she was making to aid her in her other projects. She had a wrench in her hand and was screwing in the last bolt. "Almost done." She said.

She was unaware that a pair of yellow eyes were gazing at her from the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike.

Earlier...

A young blonde woman was looking over a book containing images of the sisters, and forming her opinions of them. The public adored their appearances, but Medusa saw negative traits in all of them.

A woman with shoulder-length red hair, covering one of her eyes. She had a nervous look in her one visible crimson eye, and she wore a baggy sweater and a skirt that reminded Medusa of that Maka girl. Flara, the fire magic wielder. Medusa considered her nothing more than a cowardly little worm that had no backbone to speak of.

A tall, slender, athletic woman, wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. She had a confident look on her face, her golden eyes shining with passion. Her hair was a long, blonde, shaggy mane that went all the way down her back. Jolta, the electric magic wielder. From Medusa's perspective, she was nothing but a mindless jock who preferred to muscle her way through everything.

A short, childish looking woman with short blue hair and aqua blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top and blue short shorts, clearly trying to compensate for her childish appearance despite the fact that she was the oldest of the sisters. She had a huge toothy grin on her face, showing her excitable, hyperactive nature. Vapora, the water magic user. Medusa thought she was incredibly grating with her overenthusiastic ways, her whiny aspect when she didn't get her way and her temper tantrums when someone acknowledged how short she was or how she didn't have large b*** like her sisters, a stupid and petty thing to get worked up over.

A tall, beautiful woman with purple hair that went all the way down to the heels of her feet. Her eyes were a shade of magenta, and in the current image, she wore a dress that hugged her body to show off her figure, as well as having slits up the sides to reveal her legs. She wore a sultry smirk, trying too hard to look attractive. Espa, the psychic magic wielder. Medusa simply thought Espa was a t***, always wearing those outfits to show off. It was a waste...

Another tall woman, this one with long black hair and incredibly pale skin and piercing red eyes. She dressed in a gothic lolita attire: corset, thigh-high boots, short skirt, the works. She wore a stoic frown, signifying her loner nature. Umbra, the dark magic user. Medusa thought she was nothing more than the stereotypical loner goth. Never being around anyone, always hiding off in her room, hating everyone else for no discernible reason...

This woman was reasonably tall. She had short blue hair, with two longer strings on either side of her face that dangled by her cheeks. Her eyes were icy blue, and she dressed in a relatively formal manner: a blouse, a long skirt, the kind of thing you'd expect from the 'brainy' type of person. She had a serious, studious expression on her face. Glacia, the ice magic user. Medusa thought she was just a goody two-shoes, and a whiny control freak who threw tantrums when things didn't go her way.

The next woman had long green hair, tied into pigtails that had flowers weaved into them. Her emerald green eyes were seemingly always half open in a relaxed manner. She wore a short mid-length green dress that was also decorated with various flowers. She was smiling lazily. Leafa, the plant magic wielder. Medusa was almost certain she took some kind of drug, given the way she talked and always lounged around.

Finally, a tall woman with long pink hair tied into ribbons. Her baby blue eyes were sparkling with delight, and she wore an elegant ballgown, covered in expertly placed ribbons and bows, making it look very extravagant. She wore a happy smile. Sylva, the fairy magic user. Medusa thought she was nothing but a nutty romance obsessed lunatic who got obsessed with Shakespeare and started going into a phase of acting like a character from the plays.

But she wasn't focusing on any of them. The one she was focusing on was the youngest. Long brown hair, down to her back. Dark brown studious eyes, covered by large, round glasses. Wearing a white t-shirt with a lab coat over it, as well as a brown miniskirt and white sneakers. This was Eeva, the only one of the sisters that didn't have magic...

The only one Medusa didn't fear...

And the one who was going to help further her plans.

The youngest girl let out a sigh of relief as she took off her goggles and placed her glasses back on her head she blinked down and smiled down at the little bot. "Let's see what the others say about you. Hope they don't break you like last time." She muttered darkly. It had happened way too many times for the young girl to start thinking it was on purpose.

She smirked and moved to turn it on only to pause. Her eyes narrowed slightly, she looked around her lab. She felt like someone was watching her.

The snake was getting ready to strike. It watched as the brown haired girl look around before turning her back to it that it pounced!

An alarm from the bracelet Eeva wore around her wrist sounded, and she quickly turned and whacked the snake with her wrench. It hissed in surprise before it hit the wall and reverted to a young woman with golden blonde hair. Medusa snarled at the youngest sister. "Damn..."

"Hmph! Thought you could sneak up on me, did you? Well, let's just say my bracelet has a few special features. Like so!" And she pressed a button on her bracelet, launching an odd projectile at Medusa, who sidestepped to avoid it.

The projectile hit the wall, and out from it sprouted a small robot with a small gun on its head. As Medusa's back was turned, the robot turned and shot her in the back, sending her sprawling facefirst onto the floor.

At this point, Eeva was readying her special cannon.

Jun 9She smirked down at the blond woman and aimed her cannon right at her. "Ready steady…FIRE!" she shouted pressing a switch and having the canon fire. It made contact and let out a vast amount of dust.

Eeva narrowed her eyes as she waited to see if she hit the woman and her eyes grew wide when an arrow flew at her. She yelped and ducked as it sliced through the canon cutting it in half.

The girl blinked wide eyed before more arrows flew out of the smoke causing her to yelp and try her best to doge. She pressed a switch on her bracelet and a small shield appeared around her.

She let out a sigh of relief but then felt her heart drop to her stomach as the arrows penetrated her little bubble.

A slow clap was heard coming from the smoke and she looked over to see the smirking face of the blond woman and even more arrows around her acting much like snakes. "Nice try little girl."

Eeva smirked. "That's not all I've got with me. Get a load of THIS!" And with that, she pressed a button on her bracelet. This caused an explosion beneath Medusa's feet that launched her into the air. "Good job, buddy bot!" She praised her newly-built friend who had placed the bomb needed to blow Medusa into the air by her feet.

However, Medusa was not deterred. "You think you can beat me, girl?" She spat. "You're nothing but a normal human!" Eeva frowned.

"Normal, huh? Could a normal person build all of THESE?!" She pressed down a button, and suddenly Medusa found herself surrounded by a large group of security robots. "You know what they say: the more the merrier!" Eeva said before she went into a fit of maniacal laughter...that was promptly interrupted by a bug flying into her mouth.

Meanwhile the others were all paused as they started to hear something. "You all here that?" Jotia said coming out of the shower with new clothes on she glared at her still smiling green haired sister.

Glacia shrugged. "Most likely Eeva working on something." She said disinterested.

Flaria frowned softly and stood up. "Maybe, I'll go check on her. She has been down there all day." She said concerned.

Espa smiled at her. "I'm sure she is fine…still a girl her age dose need more sunshine." She said stating up as well.

"Our dearest sister should not waist away in some dank dungeon." Sylvia said walking out of the hallway with an annoyed Umbra following her.

"What she said. All the noise is getting annoying."

Vapora smiled wide, "INTERVENTION!" she shouted with glee causing the other sisters to chuckle.

Leafa smiled softly as she stood up as well. "She must be hungry as well."

The sisters all turned to Glacia who looked up from her book with a raised brow. "What?" They just stared at her and soon the ice queen let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, fine!" she closed her book and stood up as well.

Back downstairs, Eeva glared at the fly she swallowed before turning back to her opponent. "Now! CHAAAAARGE!" She commanded her robots. The robots all bared down on Medusa at once...but she turned into a snake and slithered out of harm's way as they piled on top of one another.

While the robots were distracted, Medusa turned back to normal and took the opportunity to punch Eeva unconscious before she could react.

Hurriedly, she grabbed the remote from the unconscious girl's hand and turned the robots off. She sighed in relief. "Glad that's over..." She bent over and picked Eeva up. She had to get out before-

"HEY!" Jolta barked angrily. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR SISTER?!"

Damn.

She looked over at the famous sister her eyes wide before narrowing. She swung her free hand and a huge amount of her arrow snakes flew at them. It would by her enough time to escape.

Too bad for her she understates her opponents.

Espa held out both arms as her eyes started to glow stopping all the arrows in midair. "GO!"

Jolta and Umbra both shot out of the gate after the woman while the others followed at their own pace.

Medusa had made it outside with the girl still out in her arms. She gazed behind her and saw the two approaching her fast. She gazed down at the girl and glared at her before tossing her to the side.

"EEVA!" They shouted.

Suddenly a large flower grew from the earth catching the knocked out girl. Lefa let out a relived breath before smiling dreamily.

"C'mere, little sis." She said calmly as the flower dropped her gently into her arms. She then frowned after Medusa. "Seriously bad vibes." She turned to her sisters, who were rushing to check on Eeva.

"Is she okay?!" Glacia exclaimed. "PLEASE tell me she's okay."

"Yeah, she'll be good." Leafa replied. "But we can't let that chick get away."

Medusa was running as fast as she could, when a bolt of lightning plowed through her, shocking her to the very core.

The witch fell to the ground twitching in agony as the form Jolta who was kneeling into her back was shown. "Got you snake b***!"

She lifted the woman roughly by her own blond hair and gave her a strong punch right in the got sending more current into her body.

Medusa twitched more so her body losing all feeling, she moved one finger and an arrow snake came up and cut Jolta's cheek making her let the witch go. Only to feel deep dread as darkness surrounded her.

Her eyes traveled around till she saw the soul piercing red eyes of the darkness witch. She let out a smirk as she sank into the darkness. Her plan B was already being made back home.

The girls all made their way over to where Medusa was dragged down. "I have her imprisoned." Umbra reported. "We can let her out for questioning later."

"Wh-Who WAS that woman...?" Flara asked fearfully. "Oh my gosh...Are there more people like her?!"

"Well if there are, we have to take 'em down before they can try anything funny!" Jolta said, beating her fist into her palm.

"Just a moment please..." Espa focused her energy, closing her eyes. "Ah...There we are...The trail is in my sight...Girls, please follow me."

The others blinked as the psychic mistress started to walk. After a moment they all decided to follow. "Espa?" came the voice of Flara.

"I have the trail she used to get here. We can find out where that harlot came from and maybe fine why she was after our baby sister." She explained.

The sisters now understood and continued their march soon discovering a cave not that far.

"This is the place." Espa said grimly.

"B-but it's so close to the mansion!" Flara said frightened.

"Snaky b***** must have been spying on us for a long time." Joltia snarked crossing her arms.

"But why though?" Glacia asked confused

"Well~ Lets go find out!" Vapora said excitedly and marched into the cave with the others watching with wide eyes.

"Hold on now darling!" Espa shouted out running in with the rest of them.

Eventually, they came to a metal door. Vapora grabbed it and started pulling at the handle. "Aw, it's locked? Bummer..."

"Sis, we can crush that door into pieces." Jolta said flatly.

"This is an interesting area...I'm amazed I haven't seen it before..." Umbra mused, looking around at the darkness of the cave.

"I wanna go home..." Flara squeaked. "Let's forget it and just go now, okay?"

And then Eeva began to stir, groaning as she woke up. Her eyes widened as she snapped to attention.

"Did I win?!" She asked hopefully.

The sisters all smiled wide at their young sister and crowded around her.

"EEVA!" Glacia shouted and pulled the young girl into a strong hug surprising the young girl. "You're okay!"

"Glace!" she shouted annoyed trying to get her sister to let go. She was hardly ever like this.

Flara and the others walked over and gave their youngest member a hug. "GET OFF!" she shouted casing them to jump back.

The brunette let out a deep breath and glared at her sisters in annoyance. "Okay I don't need to be squished!" she blinked and looked around with wide eyes just now noticing where she was. "Where are we anyway?"

"The bad chicks pad." Leafa said with a dreamy smile.

Esspa blinked eyes wide before looking around and seeing the big door. She blinked as her ears twitched slightly. "Girls…did you hear that?" she asked.

Flara was already walking towards it, as if in a trance.

"...it, kid, she'll kill us!"

"No...Don't wanna..."

"Damn it, Crona, just do what she wants so we can eat already!"

"Uh-uh..."

"KILL THE DAMN RABBIT, CRONA!"

THAT got Leafa's attention.

Her eyes grew a bright green as she extended her arms out and vines started to wrap around the door. She gave it a strong tug and the door went flying causing everyone to jump away.

The sight that greeted them on the other side was heartbreaking.

In the center of the room laying down in a long black shirt was a small pink haired figure. The shirt did nothing to hide how thin the child was.

Leafa noticed him then the small white rabbit that was giving the child a curious look. She broke from the trance and started to run over to the animal only to be struck back by a force sending her skidding back to her sisters.

They looked up to see that a black mass had shot from the child's back. A white X crossing his face and with x's for eyes the figure was small and it looked just as week as the child. "DON'T INTERFERE!" it shouted.

Espa narrowed her eyes at the creature, and suddenly it found itself unable to move. "Wh-What?! What'd you do to me?!" He shouted angrily.

Leafa got back up, frowning deeply. "Seriously not cool, dude." She said calmly.

"I don't need this from a stoner!" Ragnarok snapped. Then he actually looked at the girls. "...Oh wow...Uh...Heheheh...You girls are actually kinda hot..."

Espa and Glacia rolled their eyes, Flara squeaked and hid her head in her sweater. Jolta smirked. Umbra raised a brow. Leafa smiled in approval at the compliment. Sylva giggled and Eeva blinked in confusion.

Vapora, meanwhile...

"Awwww, thanks little blobby guy!" She said, approaching. "You're, like, SOOO totally sweet! If I could get just a liiiittle closer-"

"Not you." Ragnarok replied. "I'm not into little kids."

"LITTLE!" she shrieked causing the blob to jump and glare at her still being held in Espas invisible grip.

"What are you thirteen?" he asked her.

"I'm like, twenty eight!"

"Bull S****."

"IT'S TRUE!"

"THEN YOU'RE A MIDGET!"

"GRRRRRR!" the mistress of water growled at him before a soft whimper interrupted her. She blinked and finally looked at the small child who had was twitching as if he was trying to…move.

The water user's eyes grew wide, "Espa stop!" she shouted her tone no longer bubbly.

Espa blinked. "But-"

"Do it now!" Espa reluctantly dropped the magic field.

"Get lost!" Ragnarok tried to launch her away, but she stood her ground firmly, glaring at Ragnarok, as his attack failed. "What the-Get LOST!" Ragnarok tried again, and she still stood her ground. "What the hell?! How?!" He demanded. "Just blow away already!"

"Stop." Vapora commanded sternly.

"Why should I?!"

"Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Bunch of hot woman who don't understand the concept of MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Vapora glared down at him her eyes glowing a bright blue. "We are the sisters of Volution, mistress of elemental magic." She said her tone firm.

The black blob just crossed its arms with narrowed eyes. "Does it look like I give a damn?!" he shouted at her.

Vapora's eyes grew slightly at that before they narrowed. She started to walk over to the child.

"Hey back off!" the blob shouted as he threw a punch and his arm went right through her like water. Its eyes grew wide as it stared up at the blue haired girl. "How did…"

"Mistress of water." She said stern before kneeling down to the child's side and her expression softened greatly.

"...Espa?" Vapora called out. Espa blinked.

"Um...Yes, dear...?" She never liked seeing her older sister serious...It always meant something was happening.

"You've been practicing the sealing curse, right?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then I think our little friend here needs a time out." Vapora gestured to Ragnarok as she said this.

"Wait, what?"

"Now hold on midget!" It shouted trying to strike her but his fist just passing through her and her body waving much like a body of water.

"That's quite enough!" The stern voice of Espa spoke as she placed her well-manicured hand on the black things head. "Take a nap." She said her eyes and hands glowing bright.

The being convulsed and screamed and the little child's eyes grew wide as he screamed as well startling everyone but Vapora.

"WHAT ARE YOU…CORONA…STOP…!" it shouted before it exploded into a black liquid and traveled back into the little boy making him scream in pain.

"Now hold on midget!" It shouted trying to strike her but his fist just passing through her and her body waving much like a body of water.

"That's quite enough!" The stern voice of Espa spoke as she placed her well-manicured hand on the black things head. "Take a nap." She said her eyes and hands glowing bright.

"Wait! Hay!" The being glowed slightly "Stupid flat chested midget, stupid fashion queen. Stupid Medusa." it grumbled as it seemed to dissolve and return to the child making him sigh in relief.

Espa let out a sigh and shook her head. "Ruffian." She muttered wiping her hand on a handkerchief.

Vapora nodded at her sister as she looked at the much more relaxed child. She slowly reached over and as gently as she could, touched the child's shoulder.

He flinched back at the touch and let out a scared whimper.

"Hi there." She greeted, some of her previous cheerfulness coming back, if only for the child's sake. "So you're Crona, huh?" The boy nodded.

"Wh-Where's mother...?" He asked softly.

"Your mother's not here, hmm?" Umbra asked. "What does she look like?"

"Sh-She has yellow hair...And wears a black dress..."

"Wait a minute..." Eeva said. "That awful psychopath was your MOTHER?!"

The boy flinched and curled more into himself at the loud voice.

Vapora gave her youngest sister a stern look making her flinch back and look down guilty. The water mistress turned her attention back at the child. "Your mommy is…back at our house right now." She said soothingly.

The boy looked up at her slowly his eyes dull and almost dead broke her heart. "Mother…left again…" he muttered softly. He looked over at the white rabbit and whimpered. "I can't do it…"

"Can't do what?" Flara asked kneeling down on his other side to her older sister's nod.

"Hurt the pretty bunny…but mother will hurt me…won't feed me…I don't know what to do."

Flara felt something well up inside her. Something burned inside her chest, compelling her to do what she did next.

She dashed to the child's side, and snatched him up off the ground, pressing him into a tight, protective embrace.

"Th-That...b-big...d-d-dumb...meanie..." She whimpered, tearing up. "Hurting a little boy...Forcing him to kill cute little animals...It's just awful..."

"Yeah..." Leafa agreed, a sad tone in her voice, as she bent over and patted the bunny's head. "No worries, little dude. The rabbit says she forgives you."

The pink haired boy looked over at the mistress of nature with confused and unsure eyes. "But…I need to…she will."

"Shh." Flara said soothingly in his ear making him relax almost instantly "You don't have too do anything." She said tears escaping her.

"But-"

"She's right kid." Joltia said coming up to him with a small smirk making him lean more into the warm woman's tummy pillows. "That b…" she looked over to a glaring Vapora and she gulped. "Uh…that woman won't hurt you anymore." She said lightly.

Crorna shook his head slightly. "Don't understand…she kill…she will kill…" he mumbled tears escaping his eyes.

"Now, none of that." Espa chided gently, approaching. "No one here is going to hurt you."

"Yes." Umbra nodded. "I have her sealed away somewhere she can't harm you ever again."

"You mustn't fret, dearest boy." Sylva chirped. "Thou art amongst kind folk here."

Corna looked at all the smiling faces and felt a slight relief before the face of his mother flashed in his mind making him flinch back into the warmth in fear. He didn't know what to believe. He didn't know how to handle this.

"Hey buddy." A softer voice said making him look up into brown eyes behind round glasses. Eeva gave the child a soft grin. She understood more than anyone what being helpless feels like, and she could bet that the child was feeling something similar.

She reached over slowly and he flinched back slightly only to blink when he felt no pain but something else. It was similar to when Ragnarok would give him a noggie but much lighter. He looked up confused at the brown haired girl and she smiled down at him. "There see, we are nice." She said softly.

The child gave a slow nod as the other sisters smiled at their youngest earnestly. Flara held him closer and the child did not flinch away and simply nuzzled into the pillows and closed his eyes.

He felt so...so sleepy...His eyes were heavy...

Soon enough, he was snoring softly, clutching tightly to Flara's sweater.

The woman blushed beet-red, but was smiling nonetheless. "Oh...my...It looks like he's made himself comfy..." She said softly.

"So uh...What'd you do to the black thing, anyway?" Jolta asked.

"Oh, that creep? He'll totally be in there for, like, hours!" Vapora said with a giggle, now back to her cheery self. "Well, c'mon! Let's get this show on the road!"

The family of sisters decided to take a look around the cave for any more info they could gather on the one who attacked them.

Glacia had found a small magazine that had the sisters in it that had notes detailing their powers and weakness, yet what made them all angry was that under Eeva there was words such as "weakest." "Easist to get." And "No special abilities."

It enraged them. They were all protective of their younger sister and while they admit she can handle herself and is much smarter than any of them, yet she still lacked magic and that thought did scare them slightly.

Still Eeva just scoffed at the notes and said the snake got a lucky shot that made them all chuckle at her.

Umbra had found a safe and with some time unlocked it to show some notes on something called. 'Black Blood.' The name alone unnerved the girls and made the boy in Flaras arms squirm slightly.

"I think we need to have some words with that snake witch." Glacia said crossing her arms.

"Indeed. She seems to be quite slippery and cunning much like the snake's she controls." Sylvia commented.

Joltia smirked and punched her fist into her open palm. "I call bad cop!" she said with a cruel smirk.

"Ooh! I wish to be the good lawman!" Sylva said excitedly.

"Sorry, sis, but this chick doesn't deserve a good cop." Jolta replied, resting a hand on Sylva's shoulder. She pouted.

"Oh, blast!" She huffed.

"Maybe next time."

"Dost thou promise?"

"Yeah, sure."

The sisters rolled their eyes at the two and traveled back to their home. They cleared up a space to do their interrogation, and had a small debate on rather to keep the child here.

Flara did not want to let the child go and so they decided to keep her in the back along with Eeva. They made a line and Joltia nodded to Umbra who closed her eyes and swiped her hand upwards.

A dark portal appeared and soon the image of Medusa could be seen. Her arms and legs were still restrained in the darkness and her head was down as if asleep.

The sister's glares were heated as they stared down the witch, but they soon turned to surprise as the woman started to cackle. She looked up and the amount of madness in her eyes made everyone flinch back slightly.

"What great honor…to be in the presence of those who dare to pretend."

"Pretend?" Glacia asked confused.

Her yellow eyes stared into the icy blue making the girl glare defiantly. "You claim to be powerful witches...and yet still stomach those wish us dead…honestly you all are a disgrace among our kind." She spoke her voice cold yet smooth, like a temptress trying to convincing the world to side with her. A snake indeed.

The girls all narrowed their eyes. And then Vapora spoke.

"You know what? Good." The eldest sibling said lowly. Medusa looked at her bored. "If being a 'proper' witch involves hurting others and doing awful things for no reason other than 'you can', I'm perfectly fine with being a disgrace."

"Yeah, you're not gonna break us!" Jolta said with a glare. "In fact, y'know what? We're way better than any old witch out there!"

"Indeed!" Espa chimed in. "Especially the likes of you!"

"If you're supposed to be a proper witch, then that makes it pretty pathetic that you were running away from us like a frightened child when we caught you with our sister." Umbra said stoically.

"So...yeah. We're okay with not being 'real' witches." Leafa said with a shrug.

"Indeed!" Sylva nodded.

"Here's how it is, Medusa." Glacia said. "The reason people don't hunt us is because WE never did anything to hurt them. In fact, we PROTECTED them FROM WITCHES LIKE YOU. Scum like you are the reason witches are hunted in the first place. So before you accuse us of being a disgrace to our kind, remember that you're contributing to the prejudice against our race."

Medusa just gave them a board look before chuckling softly and shaking her head. "Your all fools."

"Don't call us that!" Eeva shouted causing Medusa to raise her head up to the youngest girl a cold smirk on her face.

"Then tell me this…how long?" she asked

"For what?" Joltia asked.

"How long…till those very humans you protect…stab you in the back?" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Like mommy and daddy before you." He said a sadistic smirk on her face.

Jolta slammed her fist into the woman's face, breaking her nose. She just laughed. "Short-tempered, are we? I hit a nerve?"

"That was just one group." Vapora said, crossing her arms. "They were taken away and executed for it."

"And who's to say it won't happen to one of you?"

"...We came to an agreement long ago." Umbra said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Medusa replied nastily.

"We won't judge an entire species based on the actions of a few. If some less than ideal humans manage to get the drop on us...So be it. There will always be others to inflict justice."

"And besides...We've long surpassed our parents." Espa agreed. "As I recall it took all those people multiple tries, and three years to finally defeat our parents. They only won because..." She gulped. "They got them...in their sleep..."

Medusa chuckled softly blood leaking from her nose. "Fascinating." She wheezed out.

The sound of a soft whimper in the back made the whole room freeze. Medusa's head snapped up her eyes finding the small form trembling in the red heads arms.

Her eyes narrowed into slits at the boy making everyone tense and Flara to hold him protectively, before relaxing as the board look returned. "Ah you found it did you?" she asked.

"It? IT?!" Sylvia shouted. "That is a child! Your child!"

The snake mistress gave her a passing glance. "Please don't compare me to that. That is nothing more than a tool to meet an end."

She gazed over to see the wide terrified eyes of Crona staring back at her. She gave him a dark , cruel smirk that made the child flinch back, "Isn't that right…Crona…my little monster" the way she said his name made him flinch back in fright.

Flara tightened her hold on him protectively and held him away. "You won't touch a hair on his head." She hissed.

"Oh? Who's to stop me? Sure, there's child protection services...Oh, but those only apply to citizens. I'm not really a citizen. I'm just a witch. Therefore, I can do what I want to him."

"Over my dead body." Flara said, now actually facing up to her fear. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That can be arranged." Medusa replied. Flara didn't waver.

"Girls..." Glacia said. "We need to discuss what to do with her..."

The group gathered into a circle.

"We can't let her run around outside! Who knows what she could do?!"

"And she'll likely find some way to escape my darkness..." Umbra agreed.

"And we have to keep Crona safe..." Flara said, eyes narrowed. The girls all looked solemnly back at Medusa.

"Oh? The mood's changed so drastically all of a sudden." She said, confident in their goody-two shoes nature. "So, what's the sentence? Stuck in the shadows? Sent off to prison? Community service?" The snake witch began to laugh. These girls were all naive and innocent. No way any of them would-

"We've decided...In order to keep the world safe from any of your tricks To make sure you never harm anyone again... To protect Crona from your abuse...We'll..." Glacia turned to Flara, who nodded and covered Crona's ears. "We'll have to execute you."

Medusa's eyes widened. "...I...I must say...I haven't anticipated this..." She tried her best to disguise her fear, but there was an audible quake in her voice. "You all seemed...so naive and childish...I..." Medusa realized her arrogance had been her undoing. These girls, kindhearted as they were, were no fools.

They knew when someone was a serious threat that needed to be dealt with.

Flara looked to Eeva.

"Take him." She said gently. The youngest sister nodded.

"Come on, Crona. Let's go take a look at my room, shall we?" Crona blinked as the brown-haired girl rook him. He looked back at his mother, who looked like she was sweating.

Never again would he, or anyone, ever see Medusa Gorgon.

The girls all gave each other looks before facing her. "Burning…it befits our kind dose it not?" Glacia said darkly.

Medusa glared at the ice mistress her from shaking slightly as the darkness rose her into the air.

Umbra looked over to Flara who gave a fierce nod. Her eyes started to glow a crimson red and flames started to surround her, her gaze was unmoving as she glared down the one who harmed little Corna.

She threw her hands up and shot the flames into the snake and she screamed. She screamed in pain and agony that made everyone flinch yet they refused to look away.

"YOU!" the witch screamed over the flames. "I HAVE NOT LOST! MY WEAPON, MY BLOOD, COATED BLACK WILL BE YOUR UNDOING!" And with that Medusa let out one last scream that sounded like a mix of laughter and pain as she and her soul were turned to ash.

The girls stood, staring at the remains of Medusa.

"I...I can't believe I...I just..." Flara looked down at her hands, which were trembling. Vapora hugged her little sister.

"Ya did what you had to do." She said gently.

"She was too dangerous..." Umbra said, still slightly disturbed by what they had done.

"Man...I'm gonna have some seriously trippy dreams tonight..." Leafa groaned, putting her hand to her head.

Espa let out a shaky breath and looked over to a sad Sylva and hugged her with one arm. The romance lover buried her head in Espa's shoulder and Espa held her tight.

Jolta was glaring down at the ash while Glacia had a calculating look. The electric user noticed and raised the question. "what's up Glacia?"

"It's what she said."

The other's noticed the conversation and turned to the two. "I'm sure it was the last words of a mad woman darling" Espa said softly.

Glacia shook her head. "It's more than that…blood coated black…" she mumbled and crossed her arms.

Jun 12"Yeah, sounds pretty messed up." Leafa nodded with a frown.

"Is it...even possible...?" Flara asked softly.

"If you put in enough effort, and are evil enough...It's VERY possible." Umbra replied solemnly. "She was a truly evil woman..."

Your turn on the Eevees...

"Indeed" Espa said with a frown. She turned to her sisters and gave them a small smile. "Well dears, let's get that horrible woman off our minds and go tend to our sister and little darling."

Flara smiled softly and nodded. "Oh yes, the poor dear needs some rest."

"What do we do with him anyway?" Jolta asked them.

"…I don't know…" Espa said sheepishly.

"Isn't it most apparent." Sylvia said with a small smile. "The young boy, who lost his mother, has just gained nine mothers in a single night." She explained.

Meanwhile, back in Eeva's room...

The youngest sister carried the little boy carefully around her room. "Sorry about the mess..." She said sheepishly. "I don't really have a lot of people come in my room, and...well, I'm always pretty busy working on my inventions, so I don't really take much time to clean..." She looked down to see Crona looking around the room curiously.

"What is all this stuff...?" He asked timidly. Eeva grinned.

"These are my inventions." She explained. "I'll show you a few."

She walked down to her desk and picked up a small pencil. "This was one of my firsts." She said with a grin. "It may look like a normal pencil but with a small switch here," she pointed at the switch and little Crona lifted his hand hesitantly and pressed it only to squeak as a small laser fired from it and impacting the wall leaving a small scorch mark.

Eeva giggled lightly at the little boy and patted his head. "It's okay. It's just my laser pencil! It won't hurt anyone; all it can do is give you a nasty burn." She said.

The little boy nodded slightly and moved his hands away from the pencil. He looked around then pointed to a small box to the side. "what's…that?" he asked softly.

Eeva picked the box up. "I made this when I was eight." She said. "It looks like an ordinary music box, but if you turn the crank..." She did so. "You have ten seconds, and then..." She tossed the music box into a small, confined area.

BOOOOOOM!

The deafening explosion was muffled by the soundproof room she had tossed it into. The music box had exploded.

"You have no idea how long it took me to perfect that indestructible room." The brunette said sheepishly. "My sisters would get so mad...Heh."

"Mother would get mad." The child muttered looking down in sadness and fear. "Hurt…pain…worthless…" he muttered softly.

Eeva frowned sadly and shook her head. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She wrapped her arms around his small body making him blink and look up at her confused.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

He blinked up at her and tilted his head confused. "Sorry?" he asked not understanding.

She nodded, "No one should have to lose a mother. Even if she is evil." She murmured into his hair.

He cast his gaze down sad as well. "But," He looked back up at her confused to see her small smile. "She wasn't much of a mother if she didn't see you as her own little boy." She spoke softly running her hand through his pink hair.

Crona stared up at her with wide eyes.

She smiled down at him, "I don't remember much of my mother or father, but what I do remember is that they cared about my sisters and me." She leaned down and kissed the child's forehead making him gasp up at her "Like we care for you. We are a family."

Crona blinked in confusion. "B-But...you j-just met me..." He said softly. Eeva grinned.

"That doesn't even matter." She replied, ruffling his hair. "I can tell you right now: you're a part of our family."

"Wh-Why do you want me in your family though...? I-I don't understand...Why are you so nice...? I haven't done anything for you..."

"You've been hurt." Eeva said. "NONE of us like what you had to go through. That's why we want to make it better. And what better way to do that then to let you into the family?"

9h agoCrona stared up at the smiling girl and felt tears start to escape his eyes. He tried to hold it in but the pure warmth of the girl and everyone else had chipped away his resistance and so he buried his head into the girl's arms and sobbed.

Eevas eyes grew wide in a panic. 'Oh no! What do I do! He's crying! What do I do! I don't-wait a second…'

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she maneuvered him so he was being cradled in her arms. She rocked him slightly and with a small press to her wrist band soft soothing music started to play.

She rocked him gently in her arms remembering that whenever she got upset that soft music and rocking would calm her down.

Eeva smiled softly when it seemed to work yet he was still crying. She ran her hand through his hair and leaned back in her bed and let him cry.

She was unaware of the many eyes spying on her from beyond the slightly open door.

"It seems I was correct!" Sylva whispered excitedly. "The boy has already taken a shine to our dear sister!"

"She grew up, like, WAY too fast..." Vapora sniffled.

"Think we'll ever be like that with the little guy?" Leafa asked.

"Yes. I'm quite certain we will." Espa replied.

The sisters decided to just observe their younger sister and the crying child ready to step in when need be. This would be the start of a new era of witches and humans. And it would all start with a pink haired boy, a black mass and his nine mothers who would soon care for him with all their hearts, and he would care for them. After all, no one will hurt his family.


	3. Eeveelutions Part Two

Eeva groaned slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Ugh...Stupid mornings..." She muttered. She moved to roll over, when she noticed the light weight in her arms, Blinking, she looked over and saw Crona was still fast asleep, innocently sucking his thumb. The brown-haired girl smiled. "Oh yeah...I almost forgot about you..." She said softly.

However, at this point, Ragnarok's seal had worn off. He burst out of Crona's body with a gasp.

"OH SWEET LORD! AIR!" he shouted out taking deep breaths.

Eeva yelped as she leaped back with wide eyes before they narrowed and she pressed a switch on her bracelet turning it into a small gun as she pointed it at the demon.

The living weapon turned to the girl and blinked at her before pointing its small fist at her. "Hey aren't you one of those chicks?" he asked.

Eeva's left eye started to twitch. "Yes. Now what are you?" she asked sternly.

The demon let out a huff as it crossed his arms. "Names Ragnarok. I know pretty awesome!" he said proud making her stare at him deadpan. "And I am the weapon for this little brat." He said pointing to a still sleeping child.

"He is not a brat!" she hissed at him her protective side showing.

The demon just scoffed at her making her anger rise. "He is! He didn't listen when he was told to kill the damn rabbit so we can eat! Oh but I have morals! Bleh!" it scoffed. "Survival is important too kid…" he said before finally realizing he was asleep. "He's asleep…" he said in a tone of surprise mixed in with relief.

"Yeah." Eeva said sternly. "And you need to keep your mouth shut or you'll wake him with all your screaming." Ragnarok raised his fists placatingly.

"All right, all right." He conceded. "Phew...No wonder I feel so rested...Man, I feel on top of the world right now...How long's he been out for?"

"Approximately nine hours, I'd wager." Eeva replied.

"Wow...Most he usually gets is four hours..." Eeva scowled.

"That's...sick."

"Say, uh...What happened to Medusa?" Ragnarok asked.

"She's dead." Eeva replied. "My sisters executed her."

The little blobs eyes widened at that. "She's dead?" he asked surprised.

"That's what I just said." She said stern.

The little demon stared at her for a moment before looking back down at the child and let out a sigh as he seemed to deflate. "So were free from that b*** huh?"

Eeva blinked at the blobs sudden change in mood. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Just…thanks I guess." It said surprising her further.

"What happened to the rude little blob?" she asked him.

"LITTLE!" it screamed at her.

"Never mind…" she deadpanned making the thing huff and cross his arms.

"I'll let that slip for now since you saved him and in extension me from that woman's fangs." He said as if he could take her down if he wanted to, something Eeva found hilarious.

"So, why the sudden attitude change?" Eeva asked. "You were very...angry and hateful towards us before." Ragnarok sighed.

"Because I had to try and whip the kid into shape, okay?" He said. "That sounds bad, I know, but if things kept going the way they were, both of us were gonna die!"

"Hmm..." Eeva looked down with a nod. "So...you tried to get Crona to do what she wanted him to so she didn't hurt him?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Ragnarok nodded.

"So...You're a weapon." Eeva clarified.

"Yep." The black blob replied.

"So...if you're a weapon, what turned you into...this?"

"Medusa melted me and had me replace Crona's blood."

Eevas eyes widened in horror, "That's horrible!"

"Hey! I have feelings too you know!"

"But how…that should have killed him!" she said trying to find reason behind this.

The little blob sighed and shook his head. "Magic and science mixed to create me and the black blood formula. She wanted to do…something wanted to create something evil." He said nodding his head with arms crossed. "I didn't care. I was more focused on keeping him," points at the sleeping Crona "alive."

Eevas' mind was working double time at this. What could she need to fuse weapon and mister together for?

A soft knock on her bedroom door snapped her out of those thoughts as she and Ragnarok turned to the door with wide eyes.

"Eeva…are you okay?" the soft voice of Flara asked before the sight of the handle turning was seen by the two.

The older sister walked in, and gasped at the sight of Ragnarok. "Oh no..." She squeaked.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Ragnarok flirted, hearts in his eyes. Eeva frowned.

"What, I'm not attractive enough for you?" She asked, offended.

"It's not like that at all, brownie." Ragnarok patted Eeva on the head. "I'm just not into the bookish type. I'm into...well, that." He pointed to Flara's chest.

"Eep!" Flara squeaked and covered her b***. Eeva glared at the blob.

"Stop it." She said sternly. "You might get slapped."

"Didn't we go over this? I get hurt, Crona gets hurt in the same way?"

"That doesn't give you the right to be a perv!" she scolded him.

The demon just shrugged. "Hey! Any man loves a nice pare!" he said defensively. "Besides what do you think I do besides keeping him alive?" he says pointing to the kid.

"You have magazines in there?" she blinks in surprise.

The demon rolls his eyes at the woman. "Sure, let's go with that…" he said annoyed.

"Do I need to get Espa to seal him again?" Flara asked still covering herself.

Ragnarok flinched. "No! Anything but that!" He protested. "Fine! Fine, I'm going back in, see?!" He panicked and ducked back into Crona's body. Flara sighed with relief.

"Oh good...He's gone..." She said softly, approaching her little sister. "Eeva...Um...How is he...?" Eeva smiled and held Crona to her chest gently.

"He's sleeping like a baby." The brainy brunette said with a wink. Flara giggled.

"He's so cute..." She whispered. "So tiny...Like a little doll..." The two sisters smiled down at the sleeping child before Flara turned around. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit...But...Eeva...I...I'd really like to spend some time with him some time...If...If that's okay..." Eeva smiled at her older sister.

"Of course. I'll make sure he's ready for it."

Flara smiled sincerely and then widened when she saw the child start to stir and wake up in her younger sister's arms.

He let out a cute yawn and he slowly opened his eyes only for them to grow wide in horror as he did not know where he was.

Eeva noticed right away and moved into his line of sight. "Hey buddy. It's me you're okay." She reassured him gently.

Crona stared up at her with wide eyes before finally remembering what happened the night before. "Y-You?" he asked as if shocked she was here.

As Flara smiled and left the room, Eeva nodded. "Yes, me."

"I wasn't dreaming then..." Eeva nodded.

"That's right, no dream. I'm very very real." She replied. "Now...How do you feel?" Crona opened his mouth to reply, and then his tummy growled. He blushed, and Eeva giggled.

"Hungry? Yeah...Me too." She pressed a button on a nearby remote, and something began to work in her lab. "My breakfast machine will take care of it!"

"Breakfast machine?" he asked confused. He doesn't remember eating much in his life except maybe some mush that his mother had given him in a messy bowl.

Eeva nodded her head with pride. "That's right! Who has time to make breakfast in the morning? So I came up with this wonderful machine that makes breakfast for us instead!"

There was a ding and a small panel opened up from the side of the bed and a metal arm holding a plate of freshly cooked pancakes.

She smiled wide at her breakfast as she took a napkin and wrapped it around the little boy's neck and around her own. "Oh chocolate chip pancakes my favorite!" she said picking up her fork and knife and cutting a small bit and dipped it in syrup before lifting it up to the child. "Open wide."

Crona blinked and tilted his head, but decided to comply. "Ahhh..." He said softly. Giggling, Eeva placed the forkful of pancake in his mouth. He chewed, and almost cried at the taste of food. Eeva noticed, and gave him a smile.

"Do you need a moment? I know it's probably a big change from what you're used to..." Crona just leaned into her side.

"So good..." He said, beginning to tear up.

"Yeah? You really like it?" Crona nodded and snuggled closer to her.

Eeva smiled softly down at him and ran her hand through his hair. "Let it out buddy." She said softly to him.

Crona sniveled and started to sob softly again. "T-Thank you…" he said softly in-between sobs.

Eeva smiled down at him. "Your welcome buddy." She said softly.

After a little bit the boy pulled himself from her and wiped his eyes with a soft groan making her giggle at the cute act.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, you're just cute." She replied with a shrug, making him blush.

"Y-You really think so...?" She nodded.

"Flara and I were just talking about it earlier. She said you looked like a cute little doll."

"A-A doll...?"

"Yup. So cute and small. That and your skin is so pale it looks like plastic…something to work on I promise you." She said with a wink.

Crona stared up at her confused making her sigh softly and shake her head.

"Never mind. Let's finish eating." She lifted another slice of pancake to him which he opened his mouth with an "Ahhhh" instantly.

She smiled and fed him and herself till there was nothing else. She laid back in her bed with him resting on her and she pressed another switch having the dishes travel into a panel and down to the kitchen and into the sink.

"That was good." She said content with the small child nodding against her.

"Mm-hmm..." He said softly, shyly. Eeva smiled and stroked his hair.

"...You're a good boy, Crona...You know that, right?" She asked. Crona blushed and snuggled closer.

"I...I try to be...Thank you..." He said softly.

"I mean it...You're the sweetest little thing I've ever met, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a son."

His shoulders sagged and he replied back with a sad and broken voice. "Then why didn't mine?"

Eeva felt her heart break at this as she held him tightly to her. "Because she was a stupid food who didn't know what she had." She said softly to him.

Crona snuggled more into her. "I…I want a mommy…I wanted her to love me…why didn't she?" he asked with tears falling and he started to sob loudly letting the pain of his abuse go free.

Eeva's shoulders sagged. "There's...bad people out there. Some people aren't fit to be parents, and she was one of them." She said calmly.

"Wh-Why'd I have to get a bad parent...?" Crona asked softly. Eeva sighed sadly, then looked around her room. She smiled when her eyes laid on a specific item that she got up to retrieve, still holding Crona close.

"Here..." Crona opened his eyes to see Eeva was trying to give him a teddy bear.

"W-What is it?" he asked.

"It's a teddy bear. His name is Fluffles."

"Fluffles?" he asked.

"Yup!" she beamed at him. "He helps little boys and girls feel better! He wants to be your friend!"

"He…dose?"

"Yup!" she handed him the bear which he took and held out to stare into his button eyes.

"Hi…Fluffles…" he whispered.

He stared at the bear for several more moments. He then quickly decided he liked it. He hugged it tightly, smiling softly. Eeva smiled warmly. "You like him, huh?" She said.

"He's soft...And warm..." Eeva giggled.

"He is, isn't he?" She said gently.

"Thank you...for letting me have Fluffles..."

"Yeah, no problem." Eeva said. "...Hey, you wanna see something cool?" She asked. Crona tilted his head. "Me and my sisters all have a very special power...We can transform."

"T-Transform...?" Crona asked curiously. "Into what?" Eeva winked.

"Well, I call my transformation Eevee. Wanna see it?"

The little boy gave a slow nod and Eeva smiled and sat him down on the desk. She gave him a wink and closed her eyes to focus. This was the only spell she knew worked and she was rather proud at it.

Slowly her form started to shift and Crona watched with wide eyes as her form shifted and soon a small brown fox was staring up at him with big brown eyes. "Vree!" it said and jumped on the table with him and licked his cheek making him giggle.

He patted her head and behind her ear making the small animal purr and nuzzle into him making him smile. "So fluffy…" he said softly.

The little animal giggled. "Vwee..." It said, snuggling in closer to him.

After a while of petting, Eeva decided to change back to normal. She hopped onto the floor and shifted back to her human self. "So, that's the only magic I know...and all it can do is look cute."

"I...I really like it...You're like a soft little bunny rabbit when you do that..." Crona admitted. Eeva giggled, then leaned down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on the little boy's forehead.

His eyes grew wide at the act as he stared up at her.

Eeva let her lips linger for a moment before pulling away and when she saw his confused look smiled softly down at him. "That was a kiss buddy." She explained.

"A…kiss?" he asked not understanding.

"It's how we show those we care affection." She explained.

His eyes grew wide at her. "Y-You care?"

"We all care buddy. My sisters and I. All of us care about you." She said softly running her fingers through his hair.

He sniffed softly and gave her a tiny smile. "T-Thank you…"

"Aww, your welcome buddy." She said gladly. She decided to try and push a little. "Do you want to meat one of my sisters?" she asked.

Crona was hesitant to, but if they were anything like Miss Eeva then he should be fine. He gave her a soft timid nod.

Eeva smiled softly. "C'mon...Let me take you to her room..."

"Um...Actually...I was watching you two..." Flara's voice sounded out. Eeva frowned.

"Flara, spying? That's what I'd expect from Umbra or Sylva."

"I'm sorry...It's just...you two are so cute..." Flara said, blushing slightly. Eeva smirked.

"Well, I gave Crona a teddy bear and made sure he was ready to meet you, just like you wanted." Flara smiled widely.

"Oh, good..." She said softly. "H-Hi there, sweetheart." She looked Crona in the eyes. "I'm Flara."

Crona stared into her warm eyes and at first he was nervous but a memory suddenly came to him being held by the woman in front of him. Slowly he reached his arms out to her wanting to be held by her.

Flara smiled warmly down at him and took the child in her arms cradling him like a baby. "Hi sweetie." She cooed gently down at him warmly.

"H-Hi…Miss Flara…" he said softly with a tiny smile already warming up to her.

Eeva watched with a smile holding a hand over her chest at the cute display. She was thinking that he will fit in well here and was thinking of things to make him to play with.

"Hey, Flara, why don't you take him around the castle and give him a tour? I'm gonna make him some surprises." She said with a wink. Flara smiled.

"Aw, how thoughtful of you, Eeva." She cooed.

"Surprises...?" Crona asked softly.

"You'll see~!" Eeva said with a closed-eyed smile.

Crona gave her a slight nod and a smile.

Flara smiled down at him and at her young sister. "Let's show you your new home Crona." She said softly and left the room with him waving at Eeva who waved back with a bright smile.


End file.
